


Sea and Sky: Salt and Sugar

by sevenall



Series: Sea and Sky [29]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sea and Sky AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are neither of them that responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea and Sky: Salt and Sugar

"I think I'm coming down with something," Garth says over breakfast.

It's the only meal they eat together, since dinner and Dick generally don't coincide and lunch is a sandwich scarfed down wherever and whenever.

"Oh," Dick answers, without looking up from his newspaper.

"My throat itches."

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm going to call the Embassy and ask Dr. Anarres to come over."

"Okay. Pass me the salt?"

Garth does and Dick salts his scrambled eggs vigorously

"Laying it on a little thick there, aren't you, Dick?" he asks, amused.

Dick puts a forkful of egg into his mouth and chews.

"Note how I'm not, I repeat, NOT freaking out," he says, swallowing. "You're a responsible adult, as am I. You can tell me anything and I'm not freaking out."

"I passed you the sugar. You didn't even notice"

"I beg your pardon, I must have been distracted by Wally dropping off Dr. Anarres outside."

"Wha..."

Dick lowers the newspaper.

"You were coughing last night, smart-ass. And we are neither of us that responsible. Get the door, would you?"

FIN


End file.
